Secret Squirrel
Secret Squirrel is a cartoon created by Hanna-Barbera. Secret Squirrel was one of two co-stars of The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show, which debuted in 1965. He was given his own show in 1966, but was reunited with Atom Ant for one more season in 1967. Secret first appeared in a prime-time animated special called The World of Atom Ant and Secret Squirrel, which aired on NBC on September 12, 1965. The Secret Squirrel half-hours included three individual cartoon segments: "Secret Squirrel," "Squiddly Diddly," and "Winsome Witch." Secret Squirrel's shorts were a parody of the then-popular spy genre, with most of his shorts' elements satirizing those of the James Bond films. Secret Squirrel was also known as "Agent 000". Beginning in 1993, thirteen new Secret Squirrel cartoons appeared in between the 2 Stupid Dogs episodes, with the updated title, Super Secret Secret Squirrel and a new cast. As of 5 September 2011, episode reruns returned on Boomerang from Cartoon Network. Broadcast history QSS's debut was on September 12, 1965 in The World of Atom Ant and Secret Squirrel prime-time special on NBC. The original series was broadcast from October 2, 1965 to September 2, 1967. Secret Squirrel had his own show in 1966 and was then reunited with Atom Ant in 1967 until 1968. Episodes were broadcast in syndication and as part of The Banana Splits variety and compilation series. The new series Super Secret Secret Squirrel debuted in 1994. The first seven episodes of the 1960s Secret Squirrel series was broadcast in front of the 1994–1995 season of Hanna-Barbera's 2 Stupid Dogs (1993–1995). Their shorts have aired from time to time on Cartoon Network's sister cable television station Boomerang. The Secret Squirrel Show returned to Boomerang when Boomerang removed the shows Huckleberry Hound and Yogi Bear on January 2, 2008. The Secret Squirrel Show was removed on June 30, 2008, but it returned in June 2009 as a filler segment for 2 Stupid Dogs during the summer. The Secret Squirrel Show returned again on August 31, 2009. Episodes Season 1 (1965–1966) 1 "Sub Swiper" 1965 October 2 Secret and Morocco are assigned to locate a vanished atomic submarine in the hands of Captain Ahab. 2 "Masked Granny" 1965 October 9 Secret and Morocco have a mission to secure the Bombay Bomb in the Pentagon, whilst the Masked Granny undergoes a heist to steal it. 3 "Scotland Yard Caper" 1965 October 16 Secret receives orders from London to recover the stolen Crown and Jewels. He does, but is accused of being the thief himself. 4 "Robin Hood & His Merry Muggs" 1965 October 23 Secret and Morocco try to track down some thieves, who are using a Robin Hood television show to cover their thefts. 5 "Wolf in Cheap Cheap Clothing" 1965 October 30 Secret and Morocco are sent to stop Wily Wolf from smuggling sheep. Secret lures him into a trap with a Red Riding Hood scenario. 6 "Royal Run Around" 1965 November 6 Secret and Morocco are assigned to safeguard Pasha Panchabaggie, but Pasha rides away on his flying carpet and proves difficult to catch. 7 "Yellow Pinkie" 1965 November 13 Secret and Morocco are sent to catch an enemy agent called Yellow Pinkie, who seems too smart for them. 8 "Five Is a Crowd" 1965 November 20 Dr. Dangit creates duplicates of Secret Squirrel to commit crimes and frame the real one. Secret follows the duplicates to Dangit's hideouts and turns them against him. 9 "It Stopped Training" 1965 November 27 Secret and Morocco are put on a case to recover the Silver Streak Express train which is stolen by Yellow Pinkie with a shrinking ray gun. 10 "Wacky Secret Weapon" 1965 December 4 Secret and Morocco are assigned to protect a secret weapon only to lose it to Yellow Pinkie, but they pin him down at the seaport. 11 "Cuckoo Clock Cuckoo" 1965 December 11 Secret receives a mission from England to retrieve the Big Ben clock stolen by a giant to make a cuckoo clock out of it. 12 "Catty Cornered" 1965 December 18 Upon being called in by a scientist, Secret and Morocco attempt to catch what seems to be a cat containing explosive atoms inside. Unfortunately, a chasing dog makes their task difficult. 13 "Leave Wheel Enough Alone" 1965 December 25 Secret and Morocco try to catch Yellow Pinkie who stole all the gold from the mint, but will have to chase him in a car race first. 14 "Jester Minute" 1966 January 1 Secret and Morocco are sent to safeguard the king's crown only for it to be stolen by Yellow Pinkie and Secret thwarts his every traps. 15 "Not So Idle Idol" 1966 January 8 Yellow Pinkie steals a golden idol and only Secret can locate its whereabouts. 16 "Gold Rushed" 1966 January 15 While vacationing in Washington DC, Secret and Morocco chase after Yellow Pinkie who stole a gold bullion from the Granbovian Embassy. 17 "Double Ex-Double Cross" 1966 January 22 Secret and Morocco investigate the petrified population of Okey Dokey Isle. Then they nab the responsible perpetrator Double-Ex. 18 "Capt. Kidd's Not Kidding" 1966 January 29 Secret and Morocco go aboard a Spanish galleon to investigate the ghost of Captain Kidd who is actually Yellow Pinkie seeking gold. 19 "Bold Rush" 1966 February 5 Morocco takes the liberty of locating a gold shipment stolen by Yellow Pinkie all by himself. Secret discreetly assists during his vacation. 20 "Tusk-Tusk" 1966 February 12 Secret and Morocco try to find a missing elephant that was taken prisoner by the Grand Wazir to overthrow the Rajah. Season 2 (1966–1968) 21 "Robot Rout" 1966 September 10 Yellow Pinkie is promoted president due to a mass robotic brainwashing on the citizens. Secret and Morocco head to Yellow Pinkie's lab to confront him, but he turns Morocco against Secret. 22 "The Pink Sky Mobile" 1966 September 17 Secret and Morocco battle Yellow Pinkie in his new Sky Mobile against their Spy Car. Both of them end up with scooting vehicles. 23 "Scuba Duba Duba" 1966 September 24 Secret and Morocco are assigned to recover a missile stolen by the spy Scuba Duba before he can destroy city under ransom. 24 "Hi-Spy" 1966 October 29 Secret is sent to confront the evil criminal scientist Hy Spy face-to-face in France, but Secret cannot outsmart him. 25 "Spy in the Sky" 1966 November 12 Hy Spy is intent causing destruction on the globe with his armed satellite. Secret and Morocco head to the satellite to halt his plans. 26 "Ship of Spies" 1966 November 26 Secret and Morocco are assigned to locate Hy Spy's invisible ship and put his plan out of action. Category:Secret Squirrel Category:Super Secret Secret Squirrel Category:Heroes Category:Agents